PJO One Shot
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Durning TLO. Just Percy and Annabeth having a moment under the puffy white clouds.


***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

**(Percy and Annabeth)**

***Percy Jackson & the Olympians; Rick Riordan***

It was sunny outside, with a slight breeze, making the grass blow. There were white clouds in the sky. Sounds from the other campers drifted up to us, the sounds of campers playing volleyball, the satyrs chasing the wood nymphs, campers sword fighting. It was a perfect summer's day. I was standing on top of Camp Half-Blood's hill, Annabeth beside me.

"Race you to the road?" I asked her.

"You are so going to lose." Annabeth took off down the hill, and I jogged after her.

Annabeth was almost there. I sped up, hoping to at least be right behind her so I didn't look like I totally lost.

I was running so fast, I didn't notice Annabeth slow down. I shot past her and made it to the road.

"I won!" I said with glee. I turned to find Annabeth standing a few feet away from the road, smirking at me.

I groaned in dismay. "You let me win."

She laughed. "Sure I did, Seaweed Brain."

I jogged back to her side. The grass looked comfortable, so I plopped down onto the hill and lay there.

I held my arms out. "Come on, Wise Girl. Otherwise I'll look stupid laying here by myself."

She stared down at me with an amused expression. I just waited, my arms out.

She sighed, then plopped down beside me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Better?"

"Much."

We were silent for a while, watching the clouds move across the sky.

"It's a boat," Annabeth suddenly said.

"What?"

She pointed to a cloud. "It's a boat."

I looked. A big cloud was moving across the sky, hiding behind another cloud, but before it did I saw that it was the shape of a boat.

"Well, that one's an owl," I said, pointing to another cloud.

She laughed. "And . . . that one's a giant pile of seaweed."

"And that one's a giant head."

"And that one's a fish."

We both cracked up at our lame insults. I wanted to stay like this forever, Annabeth in my arms, the sun shining on my face, the breeze, no Titan to worry about trying to kill us. The best part was, Annabeth and I weren't even argueing.

"Hey, Percy?" Annabeth said, turning over onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows. "Remember when we . . . when I kissed you in the volcano?"

I looked at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"What were you thinking?"

I stared up at the clouds thoughtfully. "Mmm. Nothing."

She glared at me. "Seriously. What were you thinking?"

"That you have cooties."

She punched me. "Seriously!"

I turned over, pushing Annabeth on her back and leaning over her.

She playfully squirmed. I took her hand in mine.

"I was thinking nothing. My brain literally went blank."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but I continued, "So, now I have to make up for it."

I kissed her cheek, and she playfully turned her head away. She looked at me with a teasing rueful look. "Your brain is always blank."

I kissed her nose, her cheek, her neck, and finally, her mouth. But she didn't pull away then.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over us. We looked up, and Grover and Thalia we grinning down at us.

"Having fun down here?"

I sighed and sat up, pulling Annabeth with me. Her face was as red as mine probably was. "Seriously? Is there _no _privacy around here?"

"Sorry," Thalia said, not sounding sorry at all. "But Chiron needs you down in the Big House. Travis and Connor glued Clarisse to her chair again, and she's . . . well, not a happy camper."

"Travis has got a knot on his head the size of a golf ball," Grover added.

"Serves him right," Annabeth mumbled, but she got to her feet.

I just plopped down back into the grass. "Wake me when you come back, Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but followed Thalia. Grover sat down beside me.

I looked at him. "Hey, G-man. How's it going with the satyrs?"

He picked at the grass blades. "Fine. Great. We're making excellent progress."

"That's great," I said.

"But I'll be traveling alot now," he warned. "You know, finding half-bloods and helping nature and all."

"It won't change a thing, you're still my best friend."

He grinned. "Except for Annabeth."

"That's different."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It sure is."

***Yeah, this last part was from The Last Olympian. Yeah, this is a one-shot. SO sorry it's so short. I'm running out of ideas for stories, so if anyone has some suggestions, feel free to mention them. I'm not picky. Don't forget to review! Flames accepted. If you have some ideas, tell me. Also, I'd like to say Happy Birthday to my step-dad. :)***


End file.
